


Lying is the most fun a girl can have-

by Ellinor



Category: Wizard101
Genre: Cross-Posted on Tumblr, F/F, Fist Fights, Girls Kissing, Kissing, Lesbians, Martial Arts, Sparring, Swearing, some gay shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-14
Updated: 2018-07-14
Packaged: 2019-06-10 06:05:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15285315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ellinor/pseuds/Ellinor
Summary: Irisi and Mari are two of my wizard101 ocs and they're very gay.





	Lying is the most fun a girl can have-

Mari grinned, swiping out her hand to catch her opponent on the cheek and ducking under the responding kick, her hair almost obscuring her vision as she laughed under her breath, panting from the exertion. 

The hot Krokotopian sun seared the sand and their skin, and as the fighters danced around each other, a hot gust of wind blew past, shifting their simple beige robes and causing a flurry of sand to lash against their legs as they moved in a cautious circle on the stone stage reserved for fights like these.

“You can do better than that!” Mari called out, flipping her hair out of her face with a smirk, her dark eyes sparkling with mischief as she taunted her girlfriend.

Irisi just raised an eyebrow in response, her movements graceful as ever as they continued to circle around each other. Her serene face didn’t betray any plan to do so beforehand as she jolted to the side, Mari moving to dodge the incoming kick, only to be faked out and punched in the temple.

“Shit.” Mari hissed, stumbling back and clutching her head with a tattooed hand, the green vines glittering under the sun atop her brown skin as her hand skittering over her head in a sudden, distracted movement. She fell to her knees, the world spinning around her.

“You can do better than that.“ Irisi parroted Mari’s taunt almost perfectly, stepping forward with confidence, amusement clear on her face. 

In a burst of movement, Mari leaped from her position to crash into Irisi’s legs, her shoulder knocking against her girlfriend’s knees, causing them both to fall to the ground. Mari moved, shifting until her knees were on Irisi’ thighs, and her hands were at each side of her head.

Mari’s hair fell from behind her ear, the half curtain almost touching Irisi’s face. They were both disheveled and panting, the heat blanketing them as Mari leaned forward, her gaze locking on Irisi’s almost hungry eyes, the calm honeyed amber of her eyes flashing a gold-tinged copper.

Mari chuckled under her breath, her chest still heaving, and now almost touching Irisi’s. “Now who’s on top?” Mari asked in a curious, almost innocent voice, the smirk on her face betraying her tone.

Irisi’s eyes darkened more, and she twisted her body viciously, now reversing the position, only with her taller body fully caging Mari in as opposed to the smaller girl’s method of pinning her.

The sorcerer hummed, smirking as Mari made a sound in her throat halfway between a whimper and something much less innocent. Irisi tilted her head, kissing up her girlfriend’s jaw, stopping to nibble at her ear on the shaved side of her head. 

Mari hissed like an annoyed cat when Irisi may or may not have bit a little too hard, and she flipped them over, on top again, her grin almost shark-like as she leaned down to kiss her for real, with only the sun and the cloudless sky as their witness.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm save-the-spiral on Tumblr, and I'm cross-posting here for an easier way to access all of my written work, but I don't have many of my drabbles/fics on here, it's mostly on my blog under my Writing tag!!


End file.
